


Alcool

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke trébucha et Sakura le rattrapa avant qu’il ne tombe la tête la première. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Alcool

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke trébucha et Sakura le rattrapa avant qu’il ne tombe la tête la première. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Sasuke prétextait ne pas avoir besoin d’aide et qu’il pouvait marcher seul, mais il avait manqué de tomber tout du long du chemin. Sakura le tint fermement et l’aida à marcher droit. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensible, qu’elle ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre. Espèces d’idiots, pensa-t-elle, ils ne valent pas mieux l’un que l’autre. Elle se remémora la soirée qu’elle venait de passer avec Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata. Ce qui avait commencé par une soirée tranquille entre couples, s’était terminé par un concours de boisson entre Naruto et Sasuke. Et bien sûr, ils avaient décidé d’entraîner Sakura avec eux. Sauf qu’ils avaient oublié qu’aucun d’eux ne tenaient l’alcool et que Sakura n’avait pas été l’apprentie de Tsunade pour rien. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour la saouler.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l’appartement que louait Sasuke depuis son retour à Konoha. Voyant qu’il avait des difficultés à trouver le trou de la serrure, Sakura l’aida à ouvrir la porte. Elle le fit entrer et l’emmena jusqu’à sa chambre. Elle était familière des lieux, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle allait chez lui. Une fois dans la chambre, Sasuke s’effondra sur le lit en éclatant de rire. Sakura lui retira ses chaussures. Elle s’assit ensuite sur le bord du lit et l’observa. Elle lui caressa la joue et sourit. Il s’était endormi et avait l’air complètement paisible. C’était rare de le voir comme cela. Elle se leva se disant qu’il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle sentit soudain Sasuke lui attraper la main. Il la tira vers lui et elle tomba sur le lit en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

« Reste. »

Il la regardait avec tant d’intensité que Sakura rougit. Il plaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils s’embrassèrent. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils s’embrassaient. Ni la première fois qu’elle se trouvait ainsi dans ses bras. Mais elle ressentait toujours cette même sensation de bonheur à chaque fois qu’elle était avec lui. Ils se séparèrent au bout d’un moment et Sasuke la serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil l’envahir.

« Reste avec moi pour toujours, murmura-t-il. »

Sakura sourit et l’embrassa une dernière fois.

« Pour toujours, répondit-elle. »

Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, s’endormant à son tour.

_Fin ___


End file.
